


Holiday Party

by jessevaldfond



Series: My HanniHolidays 2016 [25]
Category: Blood and Chocolate (2007), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Day 25, HanniHolidays Prompt Calendar, M/M, hanniholidays, reto tumblr
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: Nigel interrumpe; necesita respuestas.----Día 25 de #HanniHolidays: Holiday Party





	

**Author's Note:**

> Esto no resultó como yo pensaba pero...aqui esta. Puede que despues todo esto se vuelva algo mas.
> 
> Este (muy extraño) drabble pertenece al pequeño y bello concurso de [#hanniholidays](https://www.tumblr.com/search/hanniholidays/recent)   
> Si deceas participar aqui esta la dinamica: [apoptoses tumblr](http://apoptoses.tumblr.com/post/153499862121/hanniholidays)  
> Además de que aqui mismo en AO3 puedes subir tus escritos a esta colección: [ HanniHolidays 2016 by apoptoses](http://archiveofourown.org/users/apoptoses/collections)

Nigel había despertado, su espalda dolía y su cabeza se sentía pesada. Trató de incorporarse pero se mareó; instantáneamente llevo una mano a su cabeza y sintió una venda alrededor de su cabeza.

 

Definitivamente esto no debería de volver a suceder, sabía perfectamente que fue culpa de Aiden y de esos locos y extraños amigos en aquel subterráneo abandonado.

 

La noche anterior Nigel había seguido a Aiden, trato de ser sigiloso y esa estrategia funciono al menos unos veinte minutos. El más joven iba caminando a prisa, se cubría la cara de vez en vez con la capucha de su sudadera parecía que quería que nadie supiera quien era. Nigel vio que bajaba al abandonado subterráneo y queriendo enfrentar a aquel hombre; bajo también las escaleras encontrándose que Aiden estaba a la mitad de su tarea poniéndose una capa de color negra. Dos tipos del grupo rápidamente caminaron hacia Nigel tomándolo de los brazos tan rápido que no pudo defenderse y un tercero puso una manta sobre su cabeza. El estruendoso ruido que Nigel ocasionó al golpear accidentalmente un bote de basura le costó esto, heridas en la cabeza, dolor en el cuello y un ojo morado.

 

Respiro dos veces...y una vez más tomando fuerza para poder levantarse. Vio que su mano aún estaba con una aguja, el suero aún estaba a la mitad; sin darle importancia arranco la intravenosa y como pudo se bajó de la cama. Tomó la ropa que estaba sobre la cómoda, sabía que era la suya y vio las gotas de sangre en la tela y sin importarle se la puso con una enorme dificultad; sus músculos dolían y su espalda baja se sentía tensa.

 

Nada de eso le importaba. Necesitaba respuesta y necesitaba hablar con él.

 

Busco en todas partes, o al menos en las que sabía que él concurría.   
Irrumpió en el departamento del chico, salió a buscarlo por las calles pero no había señal de él.

 

Estaba casi dándose por vencido cuando, tomo asiento en una banca de Central Park cuando escucho que dos tipos que pasaban cerca hablaban de una fiesta cerca del lugar donde Nigel lo había conocido. Una fiesta navideña; el par iba apenas vestidos de forma decente y no dudo en seguirlos. Cada tanto se tomaba cierta distancia para tomar aire, su cuello comenzaba a doler y su ojo hinchado palpitaba cada vez mas de dolor.

 

Cuando los dos chicos habían llegado al lugar apenas caía la noche y en el pequeño porche estaban apenas unas cuantas gentes. Cuando decidió entrar, algunas personas comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos; Nigel llamaba un poco más la atención. El lugar era bastante elegante y para nada parecía una fiesta navideña; subió apenas los pocos peldaños para entrar de lleno al living. Volteo hacia ambos lados buscando a Aiden pero dos tipos le detuvieron antes de que emprendiera su camino ya.

 

"Estoy buscando a Aiden. ¡¿Aiden?!” en la última parte elevó su voz. "Aiden" dijo de nuevo con una voz seca tratando de deshacerse de las manos intrusas.

 

Una figura al final del pasillo se dio vuelta. Era ese chico que había buscado por todo ese maldito día. Quería respuestas y las quería ahora. Con destreza se deshizo del agarre de los dos que le habían detenido y corrió hasta llegar con el más joven.

 

"Es él." dijo Aiden al grupo de gente que estaba detrás de él en una voz baja, al parecer Nigel había interrumpido una charla. Sin esperar palabras del mayor, Aiden sacó un arma de su saco, apuntó hacia Nigel. "¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?"  
"¿Como estas, Aiden?" trato de disimular pasando pesadamente saliva. "Necesito hablar contigo." trató de tomarlo del brazo pero Aiden pego la pistola en medio de la frente del mayor.  
"No hay nada que hablar. Fuera." siguió apuntando pero el otro no hizo nada. Se quedó viéndolo, parado ahí, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente.  
"Nadie sabe porque demonios llegue a ese maldito hospital. Tú sí. Todas esas cosas alrededor de ti, lo vi-" Nigel subió la voz y segundos después Aiden apretó el gatillo; la bala fue a parar en la pared al final del pasillo sin herir a nadie.  
"Largo." dijo una vez más Aiden en voz baja, su semblante no cambió en ningún momento y Nigel no estaba dispuesto a recibir otra golpiza.

Sabía dónde encontrar a Aiden solo y desprotegido. Alejado de toda esta gente, solo necesitaba esperar.


End file.
